


Domega

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Domega, F/M, Leashes, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Paddling, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: You’re drinking with Omega one night, when the conversation slowly drifts into something more than flirting. He leans closer and closer to you over the course of the evening, until his arm is tightly wrapped around your waist. A glimmer of an idea is seen in his eyes, and you tilt your head to look at him. His free hand makes its way into your hair to the roots, taking a firm grip and tugs on your hair, slightly reclining your head back to force you to look into his eyes…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This… this is all a certain someone’s fault. All credit goes to them. Sheesh. The things I do…

You’re drinking with Omega one night, when the conversation slowly drifts into something more than flirting. He leans closer and closer to you over the course of the evening, until his arm is tightly wrapped around your waist. A glimmer of an idea is seen in his eyes, and you tilt your head to look at him. His free hand makes its way into your hair to the roots, taking a firm grip and tugs on your hair, slightly reclining your head back to force you to look into his eyes…

~~~

He would only occasionally release his hand from your hair, to direct you down the streets to the hotel he was staying at.  When you two reached the hotel, Omega calmly led you into the elevator.  When the doors closed, he pins you tightly against the wall.  You notice a sneaky grin spread on his face and you try to swallow nonchalantly.  His hands strayed to specific points on your body,  small sighs escaping your frame when he hit the right spots.  Before you could do or say anything, the ding of the elevator hitting the set foor briefly distracted him from torturing you further.  Moving off of you, he quickly grabs your hand and leads you down the hall to the room.

The door is shut barely two seconds and he’s back to gently torturing you.  Your breath excitedly hitches as he tells you to wait, and steps away.  Before long, your sight is blocked by black cloth, and slight pressure from the cloth being tied around your head.  You bite your lip, trying to discern where he was in relation to you.  A chuckle behind you; followed by the cool feeling of something leather wrapping around your neck, recognizing the familiar feeling of the collar and you sigh in contentment.  You loved when he did this.  You knew he needed to take control that night, and you didn’t mind a bit.  As soon as the collar was on, you felt his breath, controlled and hot, right in your ear.  You shiver excitedly when he issues his first command: “Your clothes. Remove them now.” You slowly remove each article of clothing, until you remain in your bra and panties.  A low growl issues from him, followed by a quick smack of your ass before he says, “all of it.” You briefly wince at the ass slap, but quickly wiggle your way out of your panties, and you manage to slip out of your bra in record time.  You can feel his body move away from yours, and you’re left in a state of solitude.  You weren’t sure what Omega was up to, but you knew it was probably very, very nice.

Moments pass, and you finally feel his solid grip on your arm.  You hear a slight jangling noise and cold metal pressed against your back. The metallic sounds continue, and you realize he’s put a leash on the collar.  He removes his hand from your arm, and you can sense him walking around you, and stopping right in front of you.  You can feel a finger tracing its way down your throat, over the collar, and between your breasts.  The shivers begin with each second he does this, every fiber of your being is electric as he gives your breasts a playful smack. You can’t help but let out a surprised groan as he roughly grabs your breasts with his calloused hands.  Thumbs playfully tease at your nipples, quickly hardening them.  You throw your head back, groaning in blissful agony.  Before you can get too into the pleasure of his hands on you, you can feel him backing away, leaving a cold absence in front of you.  A small whine finds its way out of your throat.  A slight tug on the collar tells you to move forward, as you hear the sound of a form sitting on a chair.  You slowly make your way to the source of the tugging, making sure your steps are deliberate as to not fall.  

It only takes a few good paces before you hear his voice, commanding you to stop.  You do as you’re told, awaiting his next order.  “On your hands and knees.” He says sternly, as you hear the sound of his outfit being adjusted. You quickly obey, and begin to crawl towards him. “No. Not yet.”  You hear something; the sound of flesh on flesh, slowly moving.  A soft groan comes from Omega’s unseen form, and you can’t help but grin. He was enjoying this. A lot.  Admittedly, you were too, from the dampness you could feel between your legs.  “Come to me” he says with an attempted calm voice, though you could tell he was trying hard to not let his increasing lust show.  You crawl to him; with some assistance from the collar and leash, and you place yourself between his spread legs.  A hand reaches down to gently pet your head, and the ties from the blindfold are removed.  You smile at the sight before you.  Omega is sitting there, cock rock hard in one hand and he’s looking down at you with blown pupils. Unconsciously you lick your lips, knowing full well what he wants you to do, but unfortunately you must wait for his command.  “Oh, does pet like?” He chuckles. You nod. “Do you want this?” He asks, a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes.

“Yes.” You whisper.  

“Yes what?” He asks, eyes boring deep into yours. “Yes _what._ ”

“Y...yes, sir.” You gulp, both in awe and arousal.

“Good. Come and worship me then, pet.”

With his command you move forward, your hands slowly sliding their way up his muscled thighs.  You scoot closer, letting your hands admire his form, before your fingers make their way to what needs attention.  He moves his own hand to let you take over, a breathy chuckle coming from his chest.  You teasingly trail a finger from his tip;  already a bit slick from pre-come, to the base, and you can see him squirm.  You knew he was _mostly_ in control, but moments like these you knew how to break it down, even if just for a moment.  Your hand closes onto his shaft and you stroke him a few times, before leaning forward and offering a playful lick across his head. Looking up at him, you see a fire behind his eyes, a nonverbal demand that you continue.  You lick along the veins, noticing the slight shivers he makes, and after a time, you decide to take your worship further.  Slowly, with deliberate motions, you take him into your mouth.  Your tongue swirls around his tip for a few seconds before you move down further.  A small groan coming from Omega has you looking up; his head has rolled back a bit.  Noticing you, he takes his hands and wraps his fingers in your hair and tugs, drawing a gasp from you.  You quickly go back to work.  His taste was amazing, you thought, as you continued to suck on him.  His hands ruffled your hair as you worked on him, his moans increasing in volume.  Suddenly, he grabs your hair and pulls you off of him. “Not Yet.” he pants.  You gaze up at him and his eyes are glazed over, his control slowly faltering.

“Get up.” He demands, and you comply.  He follows suit shortly after, and you can’t stop from looking at his cock.  He notices this and chuckles. “Soon, pet.” He walks behind you and traces his fingers down your spine, and you can’t help but groan. Your groan grows louder as he leans into you and starts nibbling on your neck, his erection rubbing against your lower backside.  He moves away from you once more, several seconds of torture follow, before you can sense him behind you.  Something with several strands touches your back, then trails down to your thighs.  “We haven’t done this in a long time,” he says.  You giggle as you realize what he’s brought.  Your giggle stops short as he gives your butt a quick smack with the cat o nine tails, and the giggle quickly elevates into a moan.  He gives you a few seconds to brace yourself before smacking you again, this time a little harder. You gasp and bite your lip, and moan uncontrollably as he rubs the handle against your lips.  He leans in closer to your ear and growls, knowing what kind of effect this has on you, and then quickly moves back to give another slap with the whip.  You cry out an almost incoherent string of words, to which he pauses and leans in to ask, “what was that, pet?”

When you don’t answer quickly enough, he gives you the sharp sting of another smack with the whip, then asks again, “What was that?”

“Please,” you manage to find your voice. “Please, fuck me.”

“Fuck you _what_ ” he asks, before smacking you on the ass.

“Please, fuck me, _sir_.” You beg.

He groans softly, leaning in close to you; his mouth right on your ear.  His hardness hadn’t changed a bit, and as he grinds his length on your backside, you want to just grab him there and then and just ride him until you came however many times you need.  But this wasn’t your night.  You had to play by his rules.  You knew he was purposefully teasing you, and you had to just wait.  Luckily you didn’t have to wait too long, because before you knew it, he’d grabbed the collar, completely ignoring the leash and led you to the bed.  With a huff, he manages to pick you up and throw you onto the bed, quickly pushing his way onto you, and placing himself between your legs.  A strong hand takes your arms and pins them above your head, and you can feel his head slowly teasing your slit.  

“P...please,” you mutter, your face burning hot. “Please, just…” your voice falters in frustration.

“Please just what?” He leans over you, his free hand fondling your breasts teasingly. He lets out a loud chuckle, knowing his power over you currently.  All you can do is pleadingly groan at him. He slowly works his head into you, then stops.  You let out a frustrated moan, and he laughs. “Please what, my pet?”

Frustrated, you want nothing more than to just fuck him senseless, but the rules… “Fuck...Just Fuck me, please _sir_ ” you exclaim, this time not forgetting his title.

“See, was that so hard?” He coos at you, before sliding himself fully into you.  Both of his hands now move to keep your arms up, and he begins thrusting into you at a set pace.  You cry out in ecstasy with each thrust, enjoying the feeling of the Ghoul inside you finally.  You end up losing all sense of time each time he bottoms out in you, but you do notice he’s moved one of his hands...and placed it on the leash. His hand twirls around it to get a better grip, and he playfully tugs at it when he thrusts into you. You let out a loud moan as your senses are overwhelmed, the fog of lust overriding your thoughts.  

He does eventually release your arms from his grip, and guides your legs to his shoulders, providing better access with his advances into you.  The sensation of the leash being tugged on plus his increasing pace make you cry out, and he looks down at you and says “No, not yet. You come when I tell you.”  You groan in frustration, trying hard to hold back as much as you can.  You can hear his groans and soft grunts also increasing, and you’re pretty sure he’s close to his end.  Sweat beads on his body, and then your eyes meet his, and in that moment you’re in complete awe of this Ghoul.  There’s a hungering glaze over his eyes, focused and firey.  You’re just on the verge of breaking before he uncharacteristically howls out “Do it, come for me!” And in that moment, before the searing light of your climax hits your eyes, you could almost see horns… and a devilish grin.  You come to your senses quickly, hearing Omega’s roar indicating that he too had hit his climax.   You move your legs to allow him room to rest on you, and you both take several minutes to catch your breath.  Eventually he pulls himself from you, and he adjusts himself back into his clothes.  He reaches out and strokes your cheek, taking the leash off the collar.  When he goes to remove the collar, you sleepily reply, “no…” and gently take his hand.  He laughs softly, and climbs onto the bed with you.  

“Do you like it, the collar?” he asks, nuzzling against you.

“I do.” You giggle a bit.

“I’ll remember that.”


End file.
